


From the beginning

by blakeslouie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakeslouie/pseuds/blakeslouie
Summary: Bellamy, Clarke and Octavia have grown up together. They've always been inseparable. Bellamy Blake is the most important person in Clarke's life and Clarke always thought she was the most important person in his life besides Octavia. Until Bellamy starts high school and it turns out, she might not be and suddenly everything's different.AU: The one in which everything's fine until it's not.





	From the beginning

When Bellamy was 3 years old, he welcomed a baby sister into this world. Octavia. Bellamy knew from the moment he lay eyes on her that she was his responsibility and he would do anything for her. 

Their mother was often gone, even from such a young age Bellamy had to make sure Octavia ate, drank and slept because sometimes Aurora could be gone for days on end. She often brought men home and Bellamy always made sure to stay in his room with Octavia when that happened. Octavia’s dad left before she was born, and Bellamy had never known his dad. 

When Bellamy was 7 years old and Octavia was four Octavia fell and cut her head open. Bellamy tried to stop her screams and cries by holding a towel to her head and rocking her in his arms. Their mother wasn’t home, once again, and so Bellamy had been the one to take her to the hospital where he met Dr Griffin. She was nice and gave Octavia a lollipop, which resulted in her stopping crying. They were there for 3 hours before Aurora picked them up, where she had kissed Bellamy’s head whispering a soft ‘Thank you’ into his hair before cuddling Octavia. 

When Bellamy was 10 years old it was time for Octavia to start school which meant Bellamy would have to walk with her to and from school, but he didn’t mind because she was the most important thing in his life. On her first day, they walked hand in hand as Octavia excitedly talked about what the day would be like and Bellamy just smiled as he listened to her talk 100 miles an hour. During the first day Bellamy didn’t really see Octavia except from at lunch where she was chatting to a blonde-haired girl as they picked at the flowers in the grass. Bellamy smiled but was distracted when his friend Murphy had come over to him asking him to play football so with a second look he left. At the end of school Octavia had met him in the playground and ran out with a big smile on her face before grabbing Bellamy’s outstretched hand and talking all the way home about how good her first day was.

Aurora was around less and less, often disappearing for a week at a time, but the siblings got through. Bellamy would cook, after 4 years of having a baby sister he had learned how to cook, whilst Octavia would set the table. Bellamy always read to his sister before bed and tucked her in with a kiss on the forehead and a soft ‘I love you O’ when she had fallen asleep. It had always been the two of them.

One-night Aurora had come back at around 3am and Bellamy had woken up to shouting and things been thrown. Bellamy had rushed up and into Octavia’s room where she was lay in the bed with tears falling down her face shaking and had scooped her up in his arms, locking the door and sat them in the corner where he had rocked her softly whispering in her ears to keep her distracted from the shouting downstairs. Bellamy woke up the next morning in the same position and had put Octavia back into bed before walking downstairs too see his mother passed out on the couch and glass everywhere. Sighing, he picked everything up and cleaned it up before making him and Octavia breakfast and waking her up softly telling her to get ready for school and letting her know breakfast was ready downstairs.

After a few months at school there was an incident when Bellamy was called into the Principal’s office and had been met with the sight of Octavia sat there with a bruise on her cheek and a girl next to her with blood running out her nose. Bellamy had shaken his head and sat down as the Principal had informed him that Octavia had been involved in a fight but would not say what happened. Of course, Aurora hadn’t picked up when they had rung so Octavia had to sit in the nurse’s office for the next hour whilst Bellamy continued class. 

“What happened O?” He had asked her as they were home, after walking in silence, and he was applying ice to her face.

“Nothing.” Bellamy ran a hand over his face before looking at her causing her to crack.

“She said I was a weirdo because I had no dad and that mum didn’t care about us.” She mumbled. Bellamy tensed and shut his eyes. 

“That’s not true O. Promise me you won’t listen to her ok. And please no more fights.” She had nodded and the conservation had ended there.

One day whilst Bellamy was waiting in the playground for Octavia, he saw her come out, but she wasn’t alone this time. She was with another girl with blonde hair that was plaited and blue eyes. Bellamy had seen her with her a few times during recess but that was it.

“Bellamy! This is my best friend Clarke!” Octavia had introduced them when she had gotten close. Bellamy nodded as Clarke waved and smiled sheepishly. Bellamy saw that her clothes were neatly ironed, and it was obvious to him then that Clarke had money.

“Nice to meet you.” Clarke had smiled and Bellamy just nodded again before looking back to O missing the frown on Clarke’s face.

“I was wondering if Clarke can come over tomorrow night for tea. Please Bell?” Octavia had pleaded and Bellamy sighed. They’d never had friends’ round before, even Bellamy had never invited anyone round because he knew he couldn’t be distracted from looking after Octavia.

“I don’t know O.”

“Please Bell!” She had begged and Bellamy just couldn’t say no. Octavia had screamed in excitement when he had said yes, and she hugged him before hugging Clarke. 

They’d wished each other a goodbye and Octavia had practically skipped home.

Bellamy waited for both Octavia and Clarke after school that Friday and saw them skipping out holding hands. That was the first time he had walked home behind his sister but smiled at them because it meant Octavia had a friend.

Throughout the next few years Clarke Griffin had become a regular in the Blake household. She was always over at least 3 nights a week and Bellamy didn’t mind. It gave Octavia happiness and it meant that Bellamy had some time for himself, so he didn’t have to worry as much. Bellamy often sat with them as the three had grown close and often find himself laughing more when he was with them. He would be starting high school soon and he was really excited but nervous. The situation with their mum was the same but because Bellamy was older, he handled it better. At the start he hadn’t liked Clarke because he had thought of her as spoilt and privileged but as time went on, he realised that she wasn’t. She never mentioned money or looked down at them which made him realise he had to be less harsh to her and decided to put an effort in, noticing that Clarke had looked happier when she was around them both. 

The three had become inseparable by the time that Bellamy was fourteen and Clarke and Octavia were 10. Bellamy was looking more older due to his sudden growth spurt and he often worked out, allowing him to see progression in his body. Bellamy wasn’t the only one that had noticed this though. Clarke often found herself staring too long at Bellamy and blushed whenever he hugged her or touched her in the slightest.

Clarke loved going to the Blakes house. Octavia and Bellamy had become her best friends and it gave her a distraction from the real world. Her mum was a doctor and worked long hours and her dad was a businessman, often travelling so it meant she was alone a lot of the time. However, now she wasn’t because she would go hang out with Bellamy and Octavia. She hadn’t liked Bellamy at first, thinking he was rude and she always heard the little comments but after he realised that they both had something in common, that being that they both care about Octavia deeply, they had gotten on well and she would even call him her best friend along with Octavia. She knew that their mum was never around and she herself had only ever seen her twice during the 4 years that they’d known each other. Clarke had grown up with the Blake’s and she would do anything for them. 

It was the night before Bellamy was starting High School and Clarke, Bellamy and Octavia were sat outside on the porch with the fire blazing in front of them as the sun set. Clarke was wrapped under a blanket with Octavia as Bellamy sat in the seat next to them wrapped up in his. The night was getting colder and the stars were shining in the night sky.

“I can’t believe you start High School tomorrow Bell. That’s crazy.” Octavia had said softly as she stroked Clarke’s arm whilst staring at the fire that was blazing in front of them, the light was glowing dimly on all their faces. Clarke often got Octavia to stroke her arm because she had always loved being touched or even knowing that someone else was there. Plus, she was a needy bitch. 

“Me neither, it feels so weird. I feel like it was only yesterday that I started middle school.” 

“I’m so glad I have a couple of years yet. The thought scares me too much.” Clarke hummed in agreement as Bellamy released a soft laugh as Clarke smiled at him. Bellamy felt her looking and smiled back softly.

“I don’t even want to think about that yet O. I need at least 3 years to prepare which means I’m already behind a year” Octavia laughed and shook her head before she sighed and turned her face, so she was looking at him.

“You won’t forget us, though right?” Bellamy looked at her in disbelief.

“O, of course I won’t. Don’t worry, I’ll always be your older brother.” She smiled and stood up announcing she was getting a drink leaving Clarke and Bellamy alone. Clarke swallowed nervously as she looked at her hands, she never knew how to react around Bellamy when it was just the two of them. Maybe that was due to her having a huge stupid crush on him, but she wasn’t sure.

“You ok?” Clarke looked at Bellamy to see him looking at her in wonder and she nodded before it fell silent.

“Are you?” She asked him after a few moments of silence, and he shrugged. 

“I’m fine. Nervous as hell though.”

“Don’t be Bell. You’re gonna smash it I know you are. Look at you! You could take on anyone.” Clarke threw her arms up for dramatic purpose and Bellamy laughed. God, she loved his laugh.

“Thanks Princess, I’ll remember that.” He winked and she blushed as she looked down.

“But seriously Clarke. I won’t forget you. I know things might be different but it’s not like I’m moving or anything. It’s only high school. And anyway, how could I forget the most two important girls in my life eh?” He had said jokingly but she heard the tint of seriousness in his voice. 

Clarke smiled softly at him as their eyes connected. “Good, I wouldn’t want you too.” 

“You’re my best friend Clarke, you know, that right? I know at the start we didn’t see eye to eye but that’s because I was protecting O. I’m glad she has you though, someone who cares for her just as much as me” Clarke swallowed and smiled tensely before nodding.

“You’re mine too. Don’t tell O though.” She joked and they both laughed until Octavia came out of the kitchen, begging to know what they were laughing about. Clarke knew that in that moment that everything would be okay, and nothing would change. Well, at least she thought she knew but no one could have guessed that things would change.


End file.
